


Back To You

by anditsMEW



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsMEW/pseuds/anditsMEW
Summary: When touches felt different, gazes sent shivers that made him trembled down his core; Inuyasha was drown in questions and curiosity. For the first time, he was running not for his life, but for his confused emotions. Somehow, Inuyasha found himself in the arms of his brother...Indeed, fate had a funny way to mess with these brothers; how would it turn out when they need each other to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings. This would be my first fanfiction on this archive. I'm kinda, somewhat new in this fanfic thing, so, bear with me! I welcome any POSITIVE criticism and enjoy yourself!

 

Lips parted, letting a gasping moan escaped him. Arching his back, his eyes inwardly closed as pleasure ripped his senses for his neck was assaulted by the devilish tongue while his nipples are abused by those merciless hands. Biting his arm, he tried to stifle his voice, clearly embarrassed by the sounds he was making. 

“No. Let me hear you.”

The voice above him was so close—too close—as he felt warm breath ghosted his mocking puppy ears. Ears latched flat backwards, he felt his body shuddered with anticipation when such demanding voice spoke to him. How that voice layered with lust and something else he could not fathom, had his heart beating faster, if that was even possible.

He opened his eyes, only to meet with golden, sharp eyes, crimson ringed the other's pupils. He recognized those eyes, he knew them. He felt a strong pull between him and the other once they locked their gazes; he could not turn away. Finally giving in to the magnetic attraction he was experiencing, he leaned up and gave the other one long lick from the chin and up to the lips, earning himself a low approving growl.

“You are indeed tempting, Little Brother.” 

With one sleek move, the other spread his legs wide and slid in what it felt like hot, pulsing rod into his entrance—and he could do nothing but screamed of immense pleasure.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His breathing was ragged and chest heaving dramatically.

What.  
The.  
Fuck?

He sat up and grimaced when he felt very sticky liquid spreading across his inner thigh, cursing in the thought of his fire rat robe was stained. The smell of his arousal was still hanging heavily in the air and the half-breed groaned in annoyance. This would be the fourth night he had been getting the same dream with the person he would have never imagined himself fantasizing about, especially this kind of wet dream. For hell's sake, he did not know when this happened and how was it even possible but damn, he was getting tired of this. Tired of waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to get his sleep back because he was so emotionally disturbed. 

Jumping off from the branch he was sleeping on, his feet swiftly landed on the ground and he made his way to the nearby river. Muttering under his breath, he could not hide his annoyance as he took his robe off. 

“The fuck is wrong with me. Why that asshole all of people? That asshole for fuck's sake!” He gathered his robe in his arms and went into the river, momentarily appreciating how good the water felt against his skin. Dipping his robe deep into the water, Inuyahsa started washing it, scrubbing as hard as he could to eliminate whatever evidence there was. He wondered, why? He noticed he started to...act different when he saw the Lord of the West in the woods some other weeks ago with that human girl, Rin. 

Rin was a human. But she was still yapping that chattering mouth around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought she would be dead considering how the bastard hated humans but it seemed that he was wrong. Sesshomaru looked like he quite enjoyed her presence. Enjoyed, maybe not. Tolerate? Yeah, he seemed to tolerate the human girl. Of course, no response from him although Rin talked like crazy Inuyasha was surprised her mouth did not fall off. The teasing she always had on the green kappa did not even annoyed the InuYokai. This kept the half-breed questioning, why Rin? Why not him? Why must he hide for his dear life on his human nights when the girl got a fucking protection from the Lord of the West himself? How come Sesshomaru could let Rin at his side when he would attempt to kill Inuyasha upon sight? 

Inuyasha huffed, pushing away his thoughts. He ignored the pain in his heart and got out from the river to dry his fire rat robe on the huge rock. Stark naked, he did not even bother to cover himself since he knew that his friends were sleeping at the camp site. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, mind flew back to the thought of his older brother. For some reason, recently he could not help himself but to keep on thinking about the bastard. Did he ever hated Sesshomaru?

Hate?

No, Inuyasha did not think so. Come to think of it, he never actually hated the InuYokai but he was angry, furious. Angry because he was thrown away. Angry because he was hurt so badly by his own older brother who was supposed to care for him. Angry because he was not worthy for Sesshomaru to even set eyes upon. Angry because he was a half-breed, if he was not, he would not be a disappointment and disgusting in his brother's eyes. Angry because Sesshomaru would never look at him. Angry because he was feeling sad and stupid enough to expect something more every damn time.

Indeed, he was a foolish half-breed.

XXX

“Where have you been, Inuyasha? We were worried about you!” Greeted Kagome upon seeing InuYasha's appearance at their camp site. Miroku, Sango and Shippo turned their head toward InuYasha and a streak of relief passed across their faces. 

Kagoma strode to him and kicked his leg. “We thought you were abducted or killed or something, stupid!” Her shout startled the still sleeping Kirara.

Inuyasha had to roll his eyes at the raven haired girl's over-reacting. “Tch. Ain't got nobody hurting me. I'm perfectly fine, can't you see?” Inuyasha assured his friends. He just overslept at the river, that was all. He did know how on Earth he got himself fell asleep, but he did. Maybe he was truthfully exhausted with his messed up thoughts and emotion wars for his older brother. Even his Yokai was restless inside him and perhaps the soothing aura he felt last night lulled him to sleep. For once, he felt secured. Whatever it was, he thanked the Gods for that.

“Yeah, well. We went searching for you at your usual spot but you were nowhere to be found. And the scent of him was on that particular tree so we thought, he might have done something bad to you.” Sango explained and Shippo nodded vigorously, worry graced their expression.

Frowning, Inuyasha asked, “Hold up. He? Who the hell are you talkin' about? Whose scent?”

His friends looked at each other, somewhat confused by Inuyasha's reaction. “Sesshomaru. His scent was there and...” Shippo said, sniffing over Inuyasha's fire rat robe. “on you...”

Eyes went wide, Inuyasha stepped slightly backwards and sniffed himself. Shit, how? Sesshomaru's smell was obviously all over him. How the hell did this happen? He was fucking sure he was alone last night when he—did his wet dream of the bastard somehow induced Sesshomaru's scent? Stupid, that's not how it works, idiot.

So, HOW? How did he fail to notice that bastard's scent?

“Inuyasha? Are you okay?” Miroku asked, worried upon seeing his friend's tensed posture. “Did Sesshomaru do anything to you? What did he want?”

Not bothering to answer the monk's questions, Inuyasha ran back heading to the tree he slept in last night. Sniffing for evidence, he bit his lower lip when the familiar scent invaded his senses. He jumped on the branch he had a wet dream on and searching for Sesshomaru's scent further. The scent was stronger here. Inuyasha realized, and he it hit him hard, he was covered up with his fire rat robe when he woke up at the river. The last thing he remembered was he was nude as the day he was born while waiting for his robe to dry before fallen asleep. 

The scent of his brother engulfed him, making his heart beating rapidly, in a good way. It was somehow a good feeling. Sesshomaru's scent did not agitate him anymore, that he realized some time ago. Inuyasha pressed his forehead on the bark of the tree and tried to calm himself down. His Yokai purred lowly, liking the whiff he was breathing in. 

This is the weirdest shit I've ever experience, wet dreams aside.

Still confused as to how he did not sense Sesshomaru's presence last night, Inuyasha chose not to exaggerate about it and keep calm. He did not want his friends to feel weird and start asking questions that—Gods forbid—could lead him admitting he had pleasurable wet dreams about his older brother. 

Then, the protective aura he felt last night...could it be?

Fucking stop it. Don't get your hopes up, stupid. Just, stop. Inuyasha growled. Annoyed with himself and how weak he proved himself to be right now. This had to be put to an end. Soon.

XXX

Something was off with Inuyasha, she just knew it. He was unbearably silent and seemed so engrossed with deep thoughts and heavens, since when did Inuyasha used his brain so seriously? Kagome could not avert her gaze from the half-demon walking beside her. She knew he was hiding something the moment he said he wanted to sleep on trees, which was quite a distance from their camp site. She thought he just needed to be alone, maybe to sort things out in that head of his. Or maybe he just wanted a very, peaceful, undisturbed sleep on the trees. But everytime he got back to their camp the next morning, he looked awfully tired and this continued on for almost a week now. 

“Hey, Inuyasha. We haven't crossed path with Sesshomaru for quite a time, have we?” Kagome baited, ignoring the confused look she was getting from the others.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and snapped his head toward the miko beside him. “That bastard can just rot in hell.” It was true, though. It had been long enough since their last encounter and Inuyasha had to admit he missed the bastard; his voice, his piercing look, how his perfectly sculptured body glided on his, calloused hands traveled on his skin, that sinful lips— 

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha's face tainted with dusty blush despite his hatred words. And the blush just intensified. Something is really off.

XXX

It was the strong pull that drew the Lord of the West into this particular side of the woods. He knew whose scent he was trailing; Inuyasha. The scent calmed him, everytime without fail. He had paid minimum to no attention at all to the tingling feeling he got when he was in near proximity with his little brother. However, as years passed with too many encounter with that half-breed, he found that he no longer held a strong grip over how he reacted towards Inuyasha; physically and mentally. Inuyasha occupied every corner of his mind and truth to be told, the InuYokai did not mind it at all. He welcomed it, even. He had been traveling away from his Lands, in attempt to not cross path with Inuyasha and his pack. He was not running, no. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he simply wanted space to clear his thoughts from the images of Inuyasha, to get a hold of what was happening within him. He found his answer, after a long pondering.

His Yokai hummed as he breathe in Inuyasha's scent which got stronger and stronger as he was getting closer to a big tree. Sesshomaru looked upwards, not wanting to wake the half-demon up, he tucked in his scent to himself, hiding his presence. Through his sensitive ears, he could hear Inuyasha's ragged breath and soft moans. Sesshomaru shuddered, clenching his fists as he felt a reaction coming from within him. How a simple sounds from Inuyasha had his composure crumbled down just like that was still a mystery to the Lord.

“Hah...S-Sesshomaru,”

Gritted his teeth, the InuYokai used a great deal of his strength to push his Yokai down from emerging and lunged towards the aroused sleeping half-breed. He turned away, ignoring his now growling Yokai in demand to get closer to Inuyasha. He found himself behind the trees, staring, at the now awoken little brother and could clearly heard the rapid beating of the other's heart. Arousal and the musky scent of cum were in the air and the Lord watched as Inuyasha strode grumpily towards the river. Refusing to make his presence known, he put a distance but still had a clear vision of his little brother. Loving what he was currently seeing, Inuyasha's bare body was in his view. 

A smirk spread across his face, watching Inuyasha frantically cleaning his cum from the red robe. Noting the blush on the other's face, Sesshomaru too did not miss the colorful curse directed to him. He found Inuyasha adorable. Was his little brother feeling as he was? Was Inuyasha's yokai screaming for his attention and claim as how his own Yokai did yearn for Inuyasha's? Sesshomaru's mind was full of his little brother, was it the same for the other? Sesshomaru sensed a pressure of distress coming from Inuyasha, noticing how the other's back was slightly slumped and those white appendages on his head flattened at the side. Sesshomaru desired to know what bothered the half-demon greatly and he wished he could go there and embraced his little brother but he could not. Not now. So he settled down by just letting his Yokai emitting a protective aura throughout the place, soothing the half-breed. His eyes softened as he watched Inuyasha fell asleep, accepting his protection. 

Clearly, to the InuYokai, Inuyasha's Yokai was willingly to submit to him for the protection he could provide his little brother with. If only you could realize this and stop running away from me, little brother. Sesshomaru's eyes never took off from the sleeping figure in front of him. He was as confused as he could ever get as to why he was here and watching the other sleep. But if he were to admit, he liked the light feeling of content he was getting by looking at his little brother's peaceful face. Sesshomaru's clawed fingers found their way to Inuyasha's cheek, sliding them up to his silver locks. Knowing that the half-breed's Yokai purred in approval, he thanked it for pulling his little brother deep into sleep for he was not in the mood to handle a feisty, foul mouthed half-breed. 

He let his eyes wander down Inuyasha's naked body, taking note of every scars and wounds. His Yokai rumbled with satisfaction; Inuyasha was strong and capable of taking care of himself, simply worthy of Sesshomaru—a perfect mate.

Mate?

Snapping from his wild thoughts, Sesshomaru looked at the red robe on the rock and took it into his hands. He brought it close to his nose and took a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent, sending his mind foggy. The Lord draped the robe on top of the half-breed's body before he leaned down, slowly inching closer to the other's lips and lick them.

“Inuyasha.”

XXX

Upon entering the village, Kagome, Sango and Shippo greeted the old miko, Kaede at her hut with Miroku and Inuyasha trailing behind.

“I see you're still alive, old hag.” Inuyasha grinned earning a low chuckle from said old woman. But then her smile wilted as her serious expression took over. 

“There is a matter needs to be discussed. Come.” She beckoned all of them into her hut. Providing them with tea, she sat down and cleared her throat. “There had been rumor about a Yokai hunting around the west regions.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the statement. “So what about it?” 

“The Yokai, hunts for half-breeds.” Kaede stated, eyes never leaving Inuyasha. “We do not know what breed he is, but he is dangerous. Numbers of half-breeds have been hunted down and found dead.”

Yokai hunting for half-breeds? 

Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha's, firmly holding it in hope to help Inuyasha relax. She knew, deep down, Inuyasha was frightened. But of course, he would never show it.

“If that's the case, you should be more careful, Inuyasha.” Miroku said.

“Tch, that Yokai has no chance, monk. I'm not a fucking weakling!”

Objecting what was said by Inuyasha, Sango firmly stated, “But you can't be irresponsible enough by putting your life at risk! Didn't you hear? Half-breeds were found dead and we have no idea who this Yokai is or what his intentions are.”

Everyone in the room silently agreed to Sango's point. Yes, Inuyasha was more than capable of taking care of himself but, they could not take things for granted. They had no idea how strong this Yokai was and what was he capable of.

“Tch. I'll be fine. Stop the yapping for fuck's sake.” Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but did not went unheard by the others.

“Oh, and...” Kaede trailed. “Sesshomaru would like to have a word with us.”

Upon hearing his older brother's name, Inuyasha shuddered down his spine and his body felt warmer. “H-He's coming over?” He mentally cursed for stammering but words had been said. Now, he was receiving suspicious looks from Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo...and he hated it. It was as if they could read him like an open book. 

Kaede nodded as she explained. “Aye. He was here a few days back for this Yokai issue. It was surprisingly has become his concern. He demanded for your presence to further discussion.”

Discussion? Since when does that bastard ever discuss about anything? Inuyasha started to fidget restlessly and he swore his heart was gonna fall down to his gut. “Tch. That bastard's gonna taint this place with his irritating scent.” Irritatingly soothing, he added.

“Ah!” Shippo exclaimed. “We smelled Sesshomaru's presence on our way back here but we didn't meet him across the path anywhere.” 

Kaede hummed, sinking in the details. “Maybe because he was searching for information on this Yokai, as I was told by the Lord himself,” she said.

Inuyasha's mind went back to the nights before. So he was there? 

“The Yokai, hunts for half-breeds.”

Was it possible? Was Sesshomaru trying to look out for—

“Inuyahsa! Hey!” Kagome's voice intruded his thoughts as a one hard smack landed on his head.

The half breed winced. “Ow! What the he—” His words stopped halfway as his nose sniffed the air and his ears twitched. Shit, he's here. 

Kaede looked at the entrance of her hut and stood up, greeting the figure just outside. “Greetings, my Lord. Everyone here is ready.”

Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.

Inuyasha held his gaze down on the wooden plank, glued. He refused to act like a fucking girl but damn it, his body would not even listen to him. His ears twitched as he heard the InuYokai's steps walking on the wooden planks, getting closer and closer and finally it stopped. But then, the pressure he felt at his side had his eyes grew bigger. Shocked beyond words. He looked at his side, staring at Sesshomaru who was now sitting beside him where Kagome was. If that was not enough, the gap between them was too close and he swore Sesshomaru could hear his stupid heartbeat.

“S-Shesshomaru you bastard, move away damn it.” Inuyasha muttered in annoyance and embarrassment. 

The Lord of the West simply looked at the half-breed and said apathetically, “Little brother,” before turning his gaze toward the humans before him. 

Inuyasha, who could not hold it any longer wanted to build some gap between them or rather, he wanted to freaking run away from that ignorant ass and get a seat beside whoever but not Sesshomaru. But his attempt was frozen when he felt his older brother's mokomoko held firm on his waist, pulling him closer to the InuYokai and caressed his hips.

WHAT.  
IN.  
THE.  
WORLD.

Inuyasha growled and ready to punch his brother in the face but his jaw was agape upon seeing his older brother's sly smirk.

He did not just do that on purpose did he?

And as if to answer that, Sesshomaru glanced slightly at Inuyasha and his smirk grew slightly wider with an amusement glint in his golden eyes.

Oh, fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! You know, I was eager to complete this chapter because fresh ideas kept pooping out of my head and I do hope it won't stop anytime soon!   
So, please enjoy reading this chapter and your POSITIVE criticism is welcome.

WARNING!!! There are GORE and VIOLENCE elements in this chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

XXX

Nobody dared to question about it. They saw it, but none said a word. Sesshomaru's hold on Inuyasha was glaringly obvious despite the usual stoic mask the demon Lord was putting on. 

It was obvious.  
But everyone acted as though nothing was happening.  
And this pissed the half breed off.

“Fucking bastard get your damn fur off me!” Inuyasha gritted his teeth so hard he swore he could hear something crack somewhere in his mouth. He clenched mokomoko with his claws as if trying to hurt it with his deadly grip and pushed it away from his body. He could feel the lost of heat and comfort once he did that but his pride and ego—and fuck who on Earth would even fucking desire to get touchy with Sesshomaru's fur?—stopped him from once again curling mokomoko around him.

“Asshole, just spit whatever there is you have to say about the yokai shit and get lost!” Inuyasha spat, locking his furious gaze with Sesshomaru's calm eyes. What is his problem, anyway?

“Your foul language hasn't changed, foolish half-breed. Have you no desire to widen you vocabulary?” 

“Fuck you, Sesshomaru.”

“I'm afraid not, little brother,” was Sesshomaru's curt reply before he focused his attention toward the others who loyally watching their little banter. 

Kaede cleared her throat, praying that the verbal fight between two brothers remained as how it was for she refused to witness her hut to burn down the ground. “Is there anything you wish us to know, Lord Sesshomaru?” The old miko asked.

“Indeed, for the bear tribe of the Southern Lands had given quite some useful information however, the lead comes to a dead end.” Sesshomaru said.

Sango hummed in deep thought before she asked the demon Lord, “What yokai is it and why is he hunting for half breeds?”

“Those remain a mystery even so, there are rumors saying half breeds are hunted for their...gift.” Sesshomaru looked upon Inuyasha. “Am I faultless to ask if you were to know anything about this, Inuyasha?”

Inuyahsa's heart thumped painfully. Gift? What kind of a joke is this? “Bullshit. Half breeds ain't got no gifts. You damn well know this, asshole.” Inuyasha huffed, his temper started kicking his nerves. First, there was a crazy-ass yokai hunting half breeds down and now, another fun fact; half breeds have gifts. “Let's just ignore this because it's clearly stupid.”

Kagome frowned, gripping at the edge of her skirt as she glared at Inuyasha. “Which part of this is stupid, Inuyahsa? Which part of this is stupid?”

“All of this! There is no yokai hunting for half breeds asses and there are no shitty gifts! Because it is impossible and stupid!” Inuyasha ranted. Had not the world seen enough of his suffering to drop a bomb on something as dumb as this. All his life, he had been running and saving himself from yokai who wanted nothing but to eat him or do whatever that pleased them. Nobody told him about gifts and he had grown up with the thought of how filthy he was and such a disgrace to both worlds; humans and demons alike. 

This time, it's Miroku's time to speak his mind. “Inuyasha, this is about your life. Do you even realize that you're trying to kill yourself?”

“Look here, monk. I ain't saying that I want to get myself killed. But do you even hear what you guys are saying?”

“Inuyasha, we are all worried about you.” Shippo uttered his sincere concern.

“Tch, the world is better off without the likes of me.”

Inuyasha's friends and Kaede had this pained expression on their face. They knew how life was like for Inuyasha and it was not easy. For Heaven's sake it was always a matter of life and death, every single day. He was shunned, humiliated and abandoned for as early as his memories could remember. Seeing Inuyasha's reaction to the current issue, they could at least understand him, if not feeling the same pain.

“You'll cease this pointless argument, half breed.” Sesshomaru voiced out. “Whether the rumor about half breed's gifts are literal or simply otherwise, the real threat still remains.”

“Since when does this matters to you, bastard? Aren't you to enjoy this since you fucking hate half breeds and this crazy dude is doing most of the job of wiping half breeds clean! So don't pretend you suddenly care for our filthy asses' well being because I don't fucking buy it, asshole!”

A hard grip around Inuyasha's neck got him startled and frozen as he numbly let his body being pushed down onto the floor, fingers on his throat tightened painfully. A weight settled on top of him and a curtain of silver hair that was not his own draped down onto his chest and shoulders. His vision was narrowed to only one thing; Sesshomaru's furious face. The demon Lord's eyes had turned crimson and the magenta stripes on his face changed a darker shade. Inuyasha wriggled strongly, wanting to release himself from his brother's steel hold. His heartbeat ran a faster pace as his mind rushed back to when the exact same demon bore a hole through his gut. It was the same sickening feeling as before. 

“L-Let me go, y-you prick. I swear I'll—“

“What exactly could you possibly do, foolish little brother?” Sesshomaru's voice sounded deeper, blended with animalistic growl. Sesshomaru bared his elongated fangs when he once again spoke, “Your baseless rant is unbecoming and you will have to end it soon.”

“To hell with that!” Inuyasha winced when he felt Sesshomaru's fingers gripped tighter. “Y-You hate half breeds. All of t-this means shit to you!” Inuyasha wheezed. His ears stuck flat at both sides of his head as he felt burning pain in his chest. His eyes started to get teary and pulse went frantic. At the corner of his eyes, between the long strands of Sesshomaru's silver hair, he could see his friends' worried face. Each of them seemed so ready to attack Sesshomaru but neither made a move. Maybe it was because of the heavy killing aura that Sesshomaru's yokai emitted. Maybe it was because they knew they would never stand a chance against the demon Lord. Inuyasha sent a blurry gaze toward his older brother, knowing all too well that his eyes betrayed his tough upfront; he was frightened. Yes, he was frightened of Sesshomaru because he could not understand the reason behind the other's fury. Sesshomaru was not about to kill him, no, but he was mad of something else. That was what scaring the half breed. 

“Don't get me wrong. I loathe half breeds, still. They deserve nothing to breathe upon this earth.”

“Ass—”

“Their deaths concern me not.” Sesshomaru loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb on Inuyasha's slightly bruised skin, silently apologizing for his rough treatment when Inuyasha gasped for air. “You are the one who I desire to protect, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha realized, Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer crimson and no more intense aura from his yokai either. It was just Sesshomaru. Plainly Sesshomaru who was acting weird. Inuyasha could not decide if the yokai-crazed demon Lord scared him shitless or this. This, definitely spooked him on a whole new level. Inuyasha wanted to shout curses in the bastard's face and give him a nice hard kick. But he could not. Not when the other's breath fanned his silver locks. Definitely not when Sesshomaru's forehead was against his. 

“I refuse to let you perish in other yokai's hands.”

That single, light touch on his skin sent his whole body a tingling sensation. He could have sworn he was blushing. “B-back off, bastard. I get it, damn just get off me.” Inuyasha said between gritted teeth. Because if you don't, You'll sure as hell gonna notice my stupid arousal. Gods, why is it I feel like killing you and kissing you at the same time?

Everyone practically sighed in relief when Sesshomaru lifted himself off from Inuyasha and taking his previous seat, expressionless face back on. “Inuyasha is to stay within my protection until this hunting yokai is slaughtered.”

“Wait! Are you saying you'll be taking him away from us?” Kagome questioned and trying to muster the fact that the Sesshomaru had just offered his help to protect Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. “I don't repeat myself, human.”

Kagoma narrowed her eyes at the demon Lord, hating his attitude. “How do we know that you're not going him later on?”

“If I desire to kill my brother, he would be dead centuries back.” Sesshomaru was obviously pissed by Kagome pondering on what he could say his privacy.

A light hold on his arm made Sesshomaru turned his head to the side with a well curtained surprised look. “Inuyasha?” 

“This yokai, is he heading here next? To the West?”

“Indeed,” came the InuYokai's answer.

“How many half breeds are there in the West?” Inuyasha hated making himself to ask such a thing but he needed to know. He needed to be prepared. 

Sesshomaru stared deep into his little brother's eyes; searching. Inuyasha felt so bare when meeting Sesshomaru's gaze because he knew, the other could see what was playing inside of his mind. 

“A handful.” The lord said. He noticed how Inuyasha's muscles tensed to the information and he knew the half breed in his sight was afraid. Those expressive eyes said it all despite the ranting mouth which spoke the opposite.

“And you're expecting me to tag behind your tail for your damn protection? I'm not a kid anymore, bastard. I can take care of myself.”

“Indeed you are capable of such. However, it has become my greatest concern to have you safe under my care.”

Inuyasha laughed at that, shaking his head. “Oh man, seriously? I think I'm much safer without your care, brother. You can go to that human kid. She needs your holy protection more.” Where was his brother when Inuyasha needed him the most? He was a kid back then, defenseless by definition, and his so called older brother could not care less. And what was worse? Sesshomaru had placed a human kid under his wings, instead of his own little brother. “Get outta here, asshole.” 

Sesshomaru stood up with grace and heading for the door. He remained still for a moment, looking back at Inuyasha and said, “The offer stands where it is, little brother,” before he walked out from the hut. 

 

XXX

He licked the blood that trailed down at the corner of his lips, eyes glinting with predatory look. A low chuckle bubbled from his chest as he took slow steps closer. Oh how he loved challenging prey; the more they fight him, the more exciting he got. He heard a whimper coming from the other, obviously frightened. He bit his lower lip as he felt a wave of arousal hit him when he looked at the pale-faced, trembling lithe body. He loved it when his prey was frightened of him. He loved it more when they started to beg him for mercy. 

“P-please stop! Don't hurt me!”

He smirked wider. “Tell me how scared you are.” He took a knife from a stone table and unsheathed its cover, licking the blade as his eyes remained on the shocked half demon. Her eyes were wide and tears once again rolled down her scared cheeks. He walked closer to her, knife in hand. “Tell me how scared you are!” He shouted and then chuckled when her sobbed became dramatic.

“Oh my Gods, please sto—no! Very scared! I'm ve-v-very scared!” She cried and struggled to set her hands and legs free but the chain around her wrists and ankles were too tight she could feel blood oozing from her bruised skin. She would run if only she could—if only she knew how. She was hurt, treated humiliatingly with another chain around her neck was bolted into the stone wall, securing her in place. 

She was shaking uncontrollably when she felt sharp edge of the knife the other was holding traveled on every part of her naked body. “Sto-Stop, please!” She cried. As if answering to her plea, the demon pressed the blade slightly harder onto her skin, drawing blood.

He hummed thoughtfully when he watched the blood trailed on the female half demon's abdomen. Leaning down, he licked off the blood, growling, before he bit at the open cut and ripped off the skin with his teeth. His victim ejaculated in pain, screaming and the only mercy she got herself was his sadistic laugh. He pushed one clawed finger into the bleeding wound, inching his finger deeper into her gut and hooked out her flesh. He darted his tongue onto his now bloody claw and munched the flesh into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure, savoring the taste. He could feel his yokai react to that and he growled, demanding more and more.

“It hurts! Stop! Stop! Why are you doing this to me?!”

He slapped the half demon. “Sweetheart, you deserve this.” His hand was lifted and swifted another hard slap on the other's face, and he slapped again and again until he could hear nothing but soft, weak sobs. “You have what I want. I'll take it from you, soon.”

He stood up and threw the knife at the side, glancing slightly at the bleeding figure on the floor before he walked out from the small room.

XXX

A firm knock landed on the door. Looking up, Sesshomaru said a “Come in,” while pushing aside the journal he was reading. 

A male demon, came in and bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru. “Pardon for the intrusion, Sire. I've got some information on the current half breed issue you requested. It appears that the yokai responsible for this is a dark magic yokai. Although killing half breeds is not unusual, however, this particular yokai kidnap his prey, torture them, before killing them by cutting off their limbs into pieces. From my finding, each victim will have a hole in their stomach. It seems like, he eats his victims' guts, my Lord.”

“And his current hunting area?”

“As you are aware, his previous area was the Southern Lands. Theoretically, his next target would be our Lands, sire.” The demon explained.  
Sesshomaru stood up from his seating and went to the tall window, looking outside and letting his mind flew to Inuyasha. His foolish little brother had refused his protection he scarcely offered to anyone. Not that Sesshomaru expect Inuyasha to willingly agreed to him but it would be easier if that was the case. With the hunting yokai hot on trail, and Inuyasha wandering around the Lands selflessly did not help him in the situation. Was it too hard to believe that he had changed?

Logically, yes. He knew. Two centuries of fighting and hatred, he could not expect more and all this due to his past mistakes. 

“Send troops to secure the borders. Nothing gets in or out and you are to search more leads.” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Understood, my Lord but if I may, why do we have to do all this for half breeds?”

For a moment, Sesshomaru was silent. “My brother's safety is the objective.”

 

XXX

 

Miroku yawned for countless time. He gave the back of his head a lazy scratch as he stared up into the dark sky. Once in a while, his eyes trailed on the nice piece of ass in front of him. Oh how nice it would feel if he was able to touch, no, grope on that soft flesh. He could not restrain himself from grinning at his perverted thoughts, unaware of his hands launching forward and squeezed Sango's ass. 

It was as if time had stilled itself.

“P-Perverted monk...” Sango clenched her fist as she slowly turned around with barely suppressed anger and embarrassment. “PERVERT!!!” She punched Miroku square in his face and pulled his hair before she gave a number of kicks to the said perverted monk.

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at the scene before him, face palmed; questioning his purpose of life. “Can't you keep your damn hands off women for a minute? For fuck's sake.” The half breed grumbled.

Both Shippo and Kagome laughed. This was not anything new to them, in fact, they were in need of tension release because none of them could stand the pressure building upon them from the moment they left the village. No, it had already begun since Sesshomaru left Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had been awfully, quiet and deep in thoughts. 

All of them had a rather serious fight before leaving; Inuyasha had wanted to travel alone. He started talking nonsense about keeping all of them safe and it was not their fight this time. His rambling ended when Kagome kicked him in the gut, gave him a rough slap across the face and used her spiritual hold over him with the Beads of Subjugation around his neck.

Hence, here they are, together as a pack. Much to Inuyasha's disagreement.

“Hey! I hear flowing river!” Shippo exclaimed in hype. “Let's rest over there, let's go!”

Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitching before he frowned, his lips were pulled into a thin line then he said, “Wait. I smell something.” Inuyahsa sniffed the air with Shippo following suit. Kirara growled, her fur across her back stood up and by seeing that reaction from her, the others held onto their weapons firmly. 

Shippo looked wide-eyed at Inuyasha. “Inuyasha, it's—”

“Fresh blood.” Inuyasha jumped onto a tree and leapt on branches to get himself to the river, ignoring the calls from his friends. He just had a very bad feeling about this and his intuition strongly said this had something to do with the half breed hunting. Inuyasha alighted himself firmly onto the ground and gasped once he saw what was before him. 

Blood everywhere. The river was flowing red. There were limbs all over the place, separated from the body. 

His legs were trembling and he felt a bile threatening to come out from his mouth. He could barely notice the others' arrival at the scene; mind was too foggy with the intense foul smell and gut-wrenching sight. 

Kagome turned away and emptied her stomach, knees wobbled. She tried to hold herself up by leaning against the huge rock, eyes refused to take in whatever it was in front of her. “Psychopath. This yokai is a sadistic psychopath!” She cried, grasping her head with her hands as she clenched her eyes shut.

Inuyasha looked on the ground and saw a head, lying lifelessly on the dirt; Eyes tore out and visible bruises could be marked.

Whatever sadistic psychopath meant, Inuyasha was sure it described the situation precisely and there was only one thing on his mind.

“I have to meet my bastard older brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I deeply apologize for the super late update. I had my final exam haunting me and needed to abuse my brain for a little while. Not to mention my work has piled up, so yeah. Excuses over excuses but here I am! I'm back again with CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never will. This fanfiction is just my way of redirecting my fantasies and I make no profits whatsoever out   
of this.

XXX

The ground crunched beneath the heavy steps of a bare-footed half breed, leaving faint footprints on the damp earth as the result of the after-rain. Musky scent of the forest was harshly breathed into the lungs of the heaving Inuyasha. Pace increased, he muttered a curse when he looked behind, only to see a very determined pack of rogue wolf demons chasing after him. Damn, were they persistent. It was of course, Inuyasha's own mistake, he admitted—for carelessly taking a stop at the area where these wolf demons had marked it as their territory. He should have kept on moving despite the brutal downpour. But then again, they would have smelled his scent in the area for they had sensitive nose and a solo half demon wandering in the forest seemed to be a perfect prey. Clutching his Tenseiga, Inuyasha made a swift turn and swung a perfect blast of Wind Scar toward the chasing demons. 

Fast on their feet, they leaped separately to avoid his attack however one of them got hit on the leg and fell hard onto the ground. Painful whimper turned into angry growl, the hurt demon barked a 'Fuck you, filth' and was once again jumping from one branch to another as he howled a command to the others to besiege Inuyasha, ready to hit an attack. They were literally everywhere and Inuyasha had to come up with an idea on how to overcome this situation—fast. His golden eyes looked around him, noting that there were four of them and he knew he was outnumbered and would be as good as dead if he was to make a wrong move. Letting his clawed toes buried themselves in the damp ground, he looked at the snarling demon that was impacted by his Wind Scar and realized he was the Alpha of the pack; judging by the dominant aura Inuyasha was aware of from him. 

'Explains why they are agitated.' Inuyasha thought. The half breed buried his left foot deeper into the ground and instantly kicked the soil gathered toward one of the demons near him. As if it was the bell for launching attacks, the wolf demons made their move and Inuyasha dodged their raking claws with firm blocks. Sensing another punch was coming his way from behind, Inuyasha turned around and quickly swing his upper arm across his chest, letting the outer edge of his forearm made contact with the assailant's arm and immediately drove his sharp claws through the other's throat, ripping off the head from the body. The smell of fresh blood invaded his senses and Inuyasha felt a rush of adrenaline ran through his pulsing vein; the excitement, oh he forgot how thrilling this could be. He had demon blood in him anyway, and such fact explained the exhilaration he was feeling just by smelling the blood spilled by his own hands.

Witnessing one of them being killed by the half breed, they snapped their jaws at Inuyasha with a feral growl rumbling in their throats and they did not take a second thought to launch another attack at him. The demon wolf were striking him with kicks and Inuyasha aimed for another block to give himself the chance to launch his counter attack but he was stopped by another wolf demon who had weighed himself on the half breed's back and sinking his teeth into Inuyasha's left shoulder. Wincing in pain, Inuyasha lose balance and fell onto his knees, receiving a hard kick across his face as he struggled to get the demon on his back off of him. He jabbed his elbow backward, directly hitting the rib of the demon behind him and earned himself a lose grip. Finally able to set himself free, Inuyasha turned a hard gaze and lunged forward to the wolf demon responsible for his injured face and pinned the demon down to the ground. Crunching sound got Inuyasha's ears perked and his attention was thrown toward the Alpha of the pack, standing in front of him, realized that said demon had not made any move from the beginning. 

“Give up, half breed,” said the Alpha.

Inuyasha growled in defense, tightening his grip on the throat of the demon beneath him, eyes however locked with the Alpha. “And willing myself be the prey? Dream on, asshole.” Inuyasha spat. The remaining wolf demons laughed at Inuyasha's words for they thought it was useless and stupid for Inuyasha to put up such a fight that anyone knew the half breed had no chance on winning. and the intensity of their gaze hardened, wanting to devour the half breed's flesh immediately.

The Alpha snickered and his eyes had a glint of crimson rings around his dilated pupils. “Of course you would say that.” 

XXX

The pregnant silence was sickening; too intense for anyone's favor but none of the council members dared to retort a sound. It was never like this; not that the past meetings were any merrier but never this intense. Never had the Lord reacted too, one might say; personally, to any statement. This time, however, the Lord snapped by just hearing a 'let the disgraceful half breeds perish and free us all from their filthy existence' rolled out from one of the council member's mouth. The sharp scent of the Lord's poison was still evident in the room with the soft sizzling sound emitted from the lifeless body of the said council member, acidic poison corroding him. Sesshomaru, the Lord, spared a slight dispassionate glance over his shoulder; silently telling the others he would not even hesitate to commit another kill for those who spoke carelessly. 

His message got through successfully.

Lord Sesshomaru elegantly settled himself back onto his zabuton; a sturdy cushion for sitting, once again redirecting his focus toward the earlier interrupted discussion. “Troops were sent not to launch attack to any party but only to gather information. And I believe, I never once need to ask for the council's permission to do as such.” 

“No, my Lord. Of course not.” A raven haired demon—Masuyo, spoke. His eyes darting from one corner to another, not really looking at anything rather, he was contemplating his next words. “If I may to question, Lord Sesshomaru. Why the sudden interest in half-breeds?” As the lieutenant general of the West Defense Force, he had the right to know where this situation would lead the kingdom's safety to for as far as he was concerned, the yokai they were discussing about was not just a mere, half-brained one. He got tactics under his sleeves. And if the West made any miscalculated move, Masuyo afraid that it could lead to the kingdom invasion. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; clearly affected by the question. His mind pondered and tried to come up with an answer but none was found. He recalled Inuyasha too was questioning his 'sudden interest' and his answer still remained the same; he was not concern of the half breeds' well being. But he too knew itwell if he was to answer in that manner, controversy and debate would occur for sure. He, Sesshomaru the Great, could not even muster any response or maybe because his answer was simply,

“Inuyasha.”

The little crowd in the room blinked in confusion, surprised even, for they had never, ever, heard their Lord spoke of that name before. It was a common knowledge of who Inuyasha was and everyone within the castle, hell even throughout the kingdom, knew about the previous Lord's dishonor in taking a human as his second mate thus, Inuyasha as the ugly ramification. Inuyasha; the royal half breed, half brother to Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho. If he was to be a full fledged demon, for sure he would rule the kingdom and expand their influence all over the world in no time. Both of them would be unstoppable and ruthless and cunning—a perfect blend of beauty and power. If only that was the case. So, the Lord Sesshomaru wanted his little brother safe. The unexpected fact was a lot to take in by the council members and disagreement could be seen in some of the demons' eyes. 

Masuyo, who foreseen the situation would turn havoc if one did not turn the page over, took out a scroll. The last thing he wanted to happen was bloodshed where a very pissed Demon Lord lose control over sneering remarks from the disagreeing council members. Locking his jade green eyes with cold gold of Lord Sesshomaru's, Masuyo explained as he silently urged the Lord to read the scroll. “This is the report from the troops sent to the borders. Nothing significantly threatening was spotted however, my Lord...something was definitely going on.” 

XXX

Kagome heaved a sigh for what it seemed like umpteenth time, earning herself a worried glance by Shippo. She felt restless, somehow. She was worried since the last time she saw Inuyasha about 3 days ago. When he decided to meet Sesshomaru, Kagome objected to the idea greatly but Inuyasha had stated that he felt it was a right decision of doing so. The others understood. But she had a rough time accepting it. It felt as if, she was about to lose him, not in a bad way but lose Inuyasha where she would not be in his eyes anymore. He loved her, she knew and the feeling did not go unrequited. They had shared moments together; her fingers brushing over his, stares lingered seconds longer than they should and heavens, their stolen glances. Those moments were unmistakably the definition of interest if not love. It could be love, she was sure of it, if only Inuyasha gave her the chance to show him more of the their love-hate relationship. But he did not for she realized it was nothing more than fraternal feelings he had for her. But it had been love at first sight on Kagome's part right at the moment when she initially saw him in his deep slumber against the Sacred Tree he was sealed at. 

Everyone knew of her attraction toward the half demon, everyone but Inuyasha. Was it because she was a human that made him hesitated to go further into the relationship—no, friendship? But he was in love with her ancestor back then, who was of course, a human. Kikyo—her ancestor, had made it into his heart so why could not she? A pang of jealousy attacked Kagome when she thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo which was bad of her. That was their past, she knew, and Kikyo was already deceased but Kagome could not help it. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips.

“Seriously, Kagome. What's bothering you?” Finally, Sango just had to ask because she could not take it any longer. Sango understood that with Inuyasha's absence, the young maiden could not sit tight where worry and concern were disturbing her but so did everyone else. So, that was what made Sango questioned; what exactly had got Kagome so disturbed to this extend?

“Nothing,” came Kagome's curt reply.

Restraining herself from rolling her eyes, Sango urged on. “Come on. Don't try to cover things up. You're bare and obvious.” As expected, a sigh was once again audible. “Kagome, you do know that Inuyasha is more than capable of taking care of himself, right?” Receiving a silent nod from Kagome, Sango continued on, “Then why are you so on edge?”

Kagome fidgeted, suddenly felt that the hem of her skirt was much interesting than answering Sango's question. What should she tell her anyway? She did not want to lose Inuyasha to another, might she say, demon namely the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru? Oh, she had seen it alright. The intense gaze the Lord was giving Inuyasha the other day. The hidden sensual touch of Sesshomaru's fur on the half demon's body. The blush on Inuyasha's face and his stuttering. She noticed them all and she did not like it even one bit. Not just that, she too was aware of Inuyasha's flinch everytime Sesshomaru's name was spoken which soon would result in him averting his eyes nervously and not to mention Inuyasha's constant 'disappearance' during the night from their campsite only to return in a complete flushed face with hint of sleepless night evident on his features. She was no fool. She had put two and two together, and she was planning to do anything that she could to make Inuyasha hers.

“Say, Sango. Let's pay Kouga a visit.”

XXX

Sweat trailed from his temple down to his chin. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his Fire Rat robe. The fight he had with the wolves yesterday was paying a toll on his body. Damn, they were an aggressive bunch of assholes. But he was not someone who gave up easily either and he survived yesterday's brawl to prove his life policy. Despite his broken ribs and nose and deep cuts all over his limbs, he surely felt smug about his little victory especially when his opponent was someone who talked nothing but crap and a complete ass. Looking up, he squinted his eyes when the sunlight blindingly peeked between the leaves. He leaned back against the bough of the tree as he settled comfortably on the thick branch he was resting on. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to catch a rest in brood daylight, though very unusual for him but he needed it so badly this time. He had not had any chance to make any stop since the wolf demons' ambush and he did not intend to take any risk, badly injured or no. Inuyasha tried to relax his mind, calming his body and allow it to heal. Truthfully, along his journey to his brother's castle, he had wanted to turn back, get his shit together and face his own nightmare alone. Yeah, he could definitely do that just like he what used to do. But, the feeling of relying on someone, to be protected and not protecting, the feeling of secured and contentment...the feeling of home. Yes, he longed for those for decades and now it was up to him to accept Sesshomaru's offer or otherwise.

Home, yes. Sesshomaru felt like home. Inuyasha had no idea if it was his older brother's yokai or plainly himself that made the half breed felt so soothingly calm and he welcomed it. It had always been that way, he noticed. Even during their murderous fights back then. The close proximity between them sparked an inseparable pull every time and the final glance they shared before parting ways made his heart skipped. He hated that feeling back then. Hated it because he was confuse and pissed at the same time when he saw blank expression on the Lord's face as if the flutter in the stomach was only experienced by Inuyasha alone. But now, maybe he was tired of running away from confusion and it was about his high time to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. 

Sesshomaru.

Remaining his eyes closed, the image of Sesshomaru appeared in his mind. It was not something lewd this time, thank the Gods, but just the usual cold and unimpressed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha breathed in deep and was amazed how his imagination could be so real when he smelled Sesshomaru's scent, hell, he even could feel the Demon Lord's yokai. Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes, grudgingly given up on taking his nap when he knew Sesshomaru would invade his head and peace every time he shut his eyes. Heavens, it was as if his bastard older brother was here. Indeed the power of mind. Blinking his eyes, the half breed refocusing his gaze and looked straight.

“Little brother.”

Inuyasha screamed in fright and total surprise when the sight of his older brother greeted him and he slipped himself off of the branch and crashed down to the ground. He groaned in pain when his healing ribs were impacted by the fall. Inuyasha glared daggers at the older demon who was already landed himself on the ground as well, with grace of course, as he growled irritatingly. “What the fuck are you doing here, asshole? You don't sneak up on people like that!”

“I was simply in the area, Inuyasha. The real question is; what are you doing here?” Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

Inuyasha fought back his blush from creeping onto his cheeks, suddenly regretting everything. “W-Well...” Fuck, stop stuttering! “I wanted to see you.” Only Gods know how much strength was needed for him to say that. He would be willingly fighting with wild demons for days and still would have remaining energy left than saying shit like this to his older brother and felt drained lifelessly.

Oh, that smirk of the Lord. “Is that so? To what do I deserve such pleasure?”

“Why on Earth can't you talk like normal people? Geez.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes before continuing. “It's about the...offer you opted me with.”

Sesshomaru hummed lightly in response. “And your answer is?”

He swore to Gods, this bastard was picking on him on purpose. “Jackass, I'm here miles away from where I should have been so use your goddamn brain, dammit. You know what my answer is.”

The Lord of the West was about to answer but a rustling sound among the shrubs got the brothers' attention. They both looked around, not particularly seeing anything. Came again the noise and Inuyasha snapped his head fast enough to see one of the shrubs was moving. He frowned and looked at Sesshomaru, who was intently looking around the area, his yokai flared in defense. Inuyasha walked closer to the now motionless shrub and sniffed for a hint; Nothing. He walked to the other side and remained sniffing in hope to find something because his yokai too was on alert and that meant threat was near. Very near. Then he saw a shadow moved fast behind him at the corner of his eyes and he immediately turned and looked at Sesshomaru. 

“Did you see that? I swear I saw somethi—” The half breed was not able to finish his sentence when he heard a loud throaty rattling sound was coming from behind him and the next thing he knew, his view was greeted with a sight of an eyeless creature; no hair, no clothes with a huge gape at the abdomen, nose flattened and slacked jaw that dropped down to its chest and irregular arrangement of sharp canines. Its' head tilted 90 degree to the side. It moved fast. Way too fast for Inuyasha to register his brain on what was actually going on and the next thing he knew, it was pitch black, and a painful burning sensation on his arm, and Sesshomaru's voice calling out for him.

XXXTBCXXX

So that was it! I hope you're not disappointed by this chapter. REVIEW and tell me what you think!

ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!  
I'm planning on writing a SasuNaruSasu fanfic, so...what do you guys think? What kind of plot would you prefer? DROP A COMMENT/SUGGESTION!


End file.
